


Обувь для свидания

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Стиву Роджерсу очень нравится Тони Старк, особенно в новой броне, но вместо первого свидания они попадают... на девичник?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 58
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Обувь для свидания

**Author's Note:**

> Феминизации подвергся только Локи (и то по собственному желанию)

— Вот! — гордо сообщил Тони, медленно поворачиваясь в лучах яркого света. Привычку красоваться из него невозможно было вытравить никакими силами, да Стив и не пытался: пусть это было не совсем обычно для мужчины и Мстителя, но похвастаться и вправду было чем, а кроме того, Стиву нравилось им любоваться. — Ну как тебе?

Новая броня была чёрной как ночь, благородно-матовой, и словно втягивала в себя солнечный свет. На изгибах и выпуклостях она отливала густым алым — словом, глаз было не оторвать. А ещё она прибавляла Тони пару дюймов роста.

Нет, пожалуй, не пару. Больше. Намётанным глазом художника Стив насчитал как минимум пять.

— Потрясающе стильно, — немедленно влез Клинт. — Оттеняет глаза, подчёркивает задницу, удлиняет ноги.

Вообще-то Клинта никто не звал, но он, как и в половине случаев до этого, пригласил себя сам, и теперь вот сидел на диване, грыз орешки и тайком кидался ими в Дубину. Дубина недоумённо оглядывался по сторонам, а крайне недовольная Румба выезжала из своего убежища, собирала мусор, подозрительно объезжала Клинта пару раз и возвращалась обратно. Стиву казалось, что она вот-вот эволюционирует и начнёт бороться с существованием Клинта всерьез.

— Бартон, помнишь, что я тебе говорил про стрелы? — прищурился Тони, глядя на того сверху вниз. Румба в очередной раз выехала из убежища и застрекотала, недовольно дёргая усиками, пытаясь вползти Клинту на ноги и, вероятно, добраться до горла. — А про манеры? Ты же не толпа байкеров и не самоубийца, правда?

— Да отстань! — Клинт попытался отдёрнуть ногу, но Румба, негодующе стрекоча, упорно штурмовала его ботинок. — Отцепись! Старк, скажи ей перестать!

— У неё нет голосового интерфейса, — сладко улыбаясь, пропел Тони. — Джарвис мог бы на неё повлиять, но ты плохо обращался с Дубиной, Бартон. Выводы делай сам.

Пока Клинт пытался уговорить Джарвиса отозвать Румбу, обещая целую неделю играть с Дубиной в мячик, Тони снова повернулся к Стиву и вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Мне очень нравится, — неловко произнес Стив. — Расцветка необычная, но в темноте — плюс к фактору неожиданности. И тебе идёт.

В голову упорно лезли привычные уже мысли о том, что Тони в броне становится выше, и если подойти вплотную, то можно поцеловать его, не наклоняясь. Просто прикоснуться губами к губам, легко-легко, и, если Тони будет не против, обнять покрепче, и…

— Слушай, — пробормотал Тони, глядя на Стива слегка затуманенными глазами, — может, пусть эта битва титанов — кстати, я ставлю на Румбу, она поумнее — пройдёт без нас? Что скажешь?

Как будто Стив мог сказать «нет». Он кивнул, бросил в сторону Клинта сочувственный взгляд — Румба вроде бы успокоилась и только время от времени угрожающе посвистывала, а Дубина явно пытался уговорить её не буянить — и пошёл вслед за Тони к стартовой площадке, самому тихому и спокойному месту в Башне.

Что и говорить, походка у Тони в этой новой броне была такой, что в груди сладко замирало от одного вида.

На высоте привычно свистел ветер, но силовой барьер удерживал тепло. Барьер соорудил Тони, когда узнал, что Стив любит смотреть с высоты на город — ну, и на фигуры высшего пилотажа, которые порой выделывал над Башней Железный Человек просто от избытка энергии.

Они постояли рядом, глядя на изрезанную линию неба над Манхэттеном, а потом повернулись друг к другу.

— Тони, я…

— Знаешь, Стив, — начали они одновременно, засмеялись и снова замолчали. Все слова казались Стиву мятыми и бледными, ими нельзя было объяснить, как красиво новая броня сочетается с закатным небом, и как ярко сияют глаза напротив, и как…

Они потянулись друг к другу, тоже, кажется, совершенно синхронно, и Стив едва успел испытать острую вспышку радости — не ошибся, Тони тоже этого хочет! — как пронзительный сигнал тревоги разорвал тишину. Оба вздрогнули и посмотрели вверх. Слава всем богам, над ними не закручивалась грозящая ужасом и смертью космическая воронка, но что-то всё-таки случилось.

— Чтоб их всех, — сквозь зубы выругался Тони, уже разворачиваясь в сторону потенциальной Ситуации. Даже отсюда было видно, как над деловым кварталом вспыхивает нездорово-зелёное, явно ненатуральное пламя. — Ну почему всегда так невовремя? Стив, держись!

В следующую секунду Стив уже летел вперёд, прижимаясь к удивительно тёплому металлу, и отработанная во время тренировок хватка Тони казалась лаской.

— Эй, я знаю этот район! — заметил Тони, когда столб огня оказался прямо перед ними. Внизу метались люди, визжали сирены, зажатая между кварталами змея пробки яростно сигналила и моргала множеством алых и белых глаз. — Пеппер ездит сюда за нарядами!

Стив нашёл взглядом эпицентр катаклизма; крыша модного салона была разворочена, зелёные языки хлестали из провала, растекаясь во все стороны. Удивительно, но никакого вреда они не приносили: не плавился асфальт, не лопались от жара стекла, даже какой-то зазевавшийся турист, бешено щёлкавший камерой, не пятился назад.

— Магия! — определил Стив. — Давай вниз!

Тони опустил его на тротуар прямо напротив магазина свадебных платьев — одного из самых дорогих в городе. Стив знал это, потому что Наташа несколько раз усаживала его рядом с собой смотреть шоу про невест, и в этот салон хотели попасть все. Похоже, какая-то ведьма тоже решила обзавестись нарядом по случаю, или подкараулила счастливую соперницу, или…

— Или какой-то колдун страшно не хочет жениться, — пробормотал Тони, и Стив понял, что говорил вслух.

Стив ворвался внутрь, прикрываясь щитом, Тони влетел следом, но ожидаемой суматохи, визгов и обморочных невест внутри не наблюдалось. Скорее, это было похоже на закрытую вечеринку. Все продавщицы собрались в большом зале с полукруглым диваном, на котором восседала дюжина девиц в доспехах — явно навеселе, а по подиуму в фантастическом платье вышагивала… вышагивал…

— Локи? — выдохнул Стив.

— Чтоб мне сдохнуть! — сердито прошептал Тони. Он уставился на бронированных девиц — одна, с длинными золотыми косами, отсалютовала ему кубком, — на вскрытый бочонок с чем-то пузырящимся, яблочным, судя по запаху, и перевёл взгляд на очень недовольного... недовольную... — Локи! А неплохой у тебя бюст!

Стив почувствовал, что звереет. Ну, возможно, Тони и был прав насчёт бюста — для своей женской версии Локи не поскупился: чешуйчатое змеиное платье едва держалось на месте, подчёркивая и выставляя в выгодном свете всё, от белой шеи, обвитой ниткой зелёных камней, до удивительно длинных ног, — но Тони мог бы и воздержаться от таких высказываний! Как будто мало Стив его ревновал ко всем подряд, от Брюса до Наташи, а теперь ещё и это!

— Что тут происходит? — Стив включил капитанский голос, но, кажется, никого не впечатлил. Сотрудницы салона находились в некоем подобии транса, девиц гораздо больше интересовал бочонок, а Локи… Локи рос рядом с Тором.

— Мы выбираем платье! — крикнула зеленоглазая брюнетка и отхлебнула из кубка. — Леди Локи, мне больше нравится с пышной юбкой.

— Нет, это лучше, — возразила рыжая. — Только камней бы побольше.

— У нас есть то, что вам нужно! — Одна из продавщиц бросилась в подсобное помещение и через несколько минут вернулась оттуда с Платьем. Именно так, с большой буквы. Оно сверкало и переливалось, напоминая морозные узоры на стекле, невесомая ткань струилась до пола, а Локи — нет, леди Локи — прищёлкнула пальцами, и змеиная чешуя сменилась бриллиантовым блеском нетронутых снегов крайнего севера. Оголённая до неприличия гибкая спина, стратегически прикрытая только в самых нужных местах грудь, разрез чуть ли не до талии, открывавший стройную ножку в умопомрачительной туфельке на шпильке — Стиву казалось, что ему всё это снится. И жадный взгляд Тони, которым тот таращился на… каблуки?

— Однако, — заметил Тони, преодолев первичный шок. — Повезло Тору, что он такой рослый. Эти каблуки его убили бы.

Леди Локи повернулась к нему и смерила взглядом, одновременно надменным и раздосадованным.

— С твоей башней, Старк, никакие каблуки не сравнятся, но в чём-то ты прав — ими я тоже могу убивать.

— Потому мы и здесь, — стараясь не слишком откровенно рычать, сказал Стив. — Что за фокусы с огнём? Весь город в ужасе!

— Огонь? Какой огонь? А, фейерверки! — Лицо Локи просияло и тут же омрачилось. — Странно. Они уже должны были погаснуть.

— Ну, они этого не сделали, — констатировал Стив, стараясь не думать о том, куда это пытается незаметно ускользнуть Тони. — Железный Человек, далеко собрался?

— Нет, и ненадолго. — Тони уже шептался с одной из девушек-работниц — впрочем, слишком коротко и по-деловому, чтобы это могло сойти за флирт даже на ревнивый взгляд Стива. — Уже твой, Кэп. С потрохами.

Ах, если бы.

— И всё-таки, зачем это всё? Платье, фейерверки?

— Ну, сложи уже два и два, Капитан. — Локи закатила глаза так похоже на Тони, что Стиву на минуту стало нехорошо. — У нас девичник.

— Ты выходишь замуж? Но за кого? И почему ты… эм… девушка?

— Я могу принимать любое обличье, и уж тем более мне не важны различия между мужчинами и женщинами, — пафосно провозгласил Локи. Но тут одна из девиц — валькирий, догадался Стив — икнула и заявила: — Просто Тор так хотел увидеть Локи в платье, что тут никто бы не устоял.

— Ты выходишь замуж за Тора?

Наверное, получилось громче, чем надо, потому что Локи поморщилась.

— И что с того? Мы с ним неродные. Не жениться же ему на этой глупой смертной, которая даже не оценила чести…

— Просто заранее сочувствуем Тору, — вклинился Тони. — С такой женой, как ты…

— Завидуешшшшь? — Локи в любой своей ипостаси умел шипеть не хуже целого змеиного кубла. — У самого-то...

Стив услышал характерный и очень зловещий звук разгорающихся репульсоров и положил руку Тони на плечо.

— Тише, — попросил он. — Не нужно, Тони. Локи, мы... желаем вам счастья. Обоим.

— Пусть остаются с нами! — подала голос брюнетка. — Они мне нравятся. Хэйя, друзья, выпьете?

Отказаться значило нарваться на конфликт если не с Локи, то с подгулявшими валькириями, поэтому Стив улыбнулся своей парадной улыбкой и принял кубок с асгардским элем. Шипучее питьё мягко ударило в голову и в сердце, снимая усталость и даря искристое веселье. Почти сразу Стив оказался на диване между девицами, а на подиуме вместо Локи возник Тони в поддоспешнике и красных лодочках на золотых каблуках. Он прошёлся взад-вперёд, покачивая бедрами, валькирии свистели и улюлюкали, а Стив мог только таращиться, разинув рот. Он знал, что у Тони отличные ноги, но прямо сейчас ему хотелось облизать эти самые ноги от пальцев до паха — до того он были хороши. А задница… а изгиб поясницы… если бы не тяжёлая рука на плече, Стив бы немедленно упал к этим ногам и умер совершенно счастливым.

— Эй, Капитан, — вкрадчиво сказали Стиву на ухо. Он повернулся и увидел Локи, ослепительную в морозном платье и совершенно пьяную. — Ты будешь полным дураком, если не попробуешь. Считай, что меня одолела предсвадебная сентиментальность, но я терял... теряла столько шансов с Тором, что не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь шёл по моим граблям.

— Но Тони… — начал было Стив и беспомощно замолчал. Разговоры сейчас были не нужны, он это чувствовал каждым обнажённым нервом, а нужно было… Он встал, вспрыгнул на подиум и протянул Тони руку.

— Потанцуем?

Откуда-то полилась чувственная мелодия самого знаменитого танго на свете — «Por una cabeza», Тони обнял Стива, ни секунды не колеблясь, и повёл туда, куда звала музыка. Это было чудо: Стив не спотыкался, не наступал Тони на ноги, не ломал рисунок танца, а просто доверял и шёл следом, и иногда подталкивал Тони чуть вперёд, и тогда тот делал нечто невообразимое: касался каблуком голени или бедра Стива, бесстрашно прогибался назад, падал Стиву на грудь, чтобы через мгновение вырваться на свободу и снова вернуться. Стиву казалось, что он сошёл с ума. Просто до сих пор он не представлял, насколько счастливы безумцы. А когда Тони, невообразимо извернувшись и взметнув вверх колено, замер в финальной точке и как-то по-особому блеснул жгучими глазами, Стив и сам не успел ни испугаться, ни остановиться — подхватил Тони на руки, прижал к себе…

И понял, что Тони жарко и упруго прижимается в ответ — как в танце. Лучше, чем в танце. Поддоспешник мало что скрывал, и уж точно не мог спрятать возбуждения, так что Стива накрыло тоже. Они с Тони были как два огня, разгорающихся всё ярче от близости друг друга, и ничто не могло…

Новый поцелуй был уже, пожалуй, требовательным, и Тони обхватил Стива коленями, словно пытался оседлать. В ту же секунду Локи, не поднимаясь со своего импровизированного ложа, взмахнула рукой и пробормотала что-то определённо колдовское.

Стив рефлекторно прикрыл Тони собой, так что в портал они влетели вместе. Вдогонку им понеслись разочарованные вопли валькирий, желавших продолжения банкета, и лениво-опасный голос Локи, объяснявшей, что между банкетом и развратом есть некоторая разница.

— Кажется, нас прогнали с девичника, — обиженно выдохнул Тони, поднимаясь с пола. — А мы ведь не пили, не буянили, не приставали к невесте…

Стив представил приставания к Локи, и его передёрнуло.

— Где это мы? — спросил он вместо этого.

Комната не походила ни на что, виденное ранее. Высокие необычные проемы окон — почему-то на ум приходило слово «стрельчатые», медвежья шкура на деревянном полу, сладкий яблочный аромат, разливающийся в необыкновенно чистом морозном воздухе, и золотое свечение за окном.

— Знаешь, — сказал Тони, — мне почему-то кажется, что мы в Асгарде.

Стив не удержался и, выглянув в окно, присвистнул.

— Тебе не кажется. Вот же чёрт, а как назад? Почему Локи отправила... отправил нас именно сюда? — Он обернулся к Тони, пытаясь изгнать из воображения вид ослепительно золотых башен, пронзающих розово-морозное рассветное небо, и тут же забыл даже о красотах Асгарда. — Тони, боже мой...

Тони уже успел развалиться на той самой шкуре, и одна алая лодочка провокационно покачивалась на его ступне.

— Иди сюда, — велел он, словно одолжив на минутку у Локи тот самый голос, от которого у множества смертных по коже пробегал сладкий восторженный холодок. Эх, до чего хорошо, что тот не подался в шоу-бизнес — массовая истерия была бы обеспечена. — Иди сюда, Стив. Асгард подождёт.

И Стив пошёл — зачарованный, завороженный. Тони сводил его с ума — давно, планомерно, методично, и сегодня метафорический верблюд рухнул под тяжестью последней соломинки — бесстыдных золотых каблуков. Контраст: широкие плечи, крепкие бицепсы, мускулистые бёдра — и длинные стройные голени, ставшие ещё длиннее из-за шпилек. Хрупкость и мощь, сила и драгоценная красота. Стив опустился на колени и потянул скрытую молнию на поддоспешнике, торопясь заполучить сокровище в безраздельное пользование.

— Стив... — Тони коснулся его волос, запустил пальцы, чуть потянул, заставив посмотреть на себя. — Делай что хочешь, но каблуки оставь.

Стив даже застонал, обожжённый одновременно этими словами и тем, что так доверчиво и с готовностью шло ему в руки. Гладкие мышцы, смуглая кожа, безупречные очертания, крепкий член, который так и хотелось... всё хотелось.

— Можно мне?.. — Он облизал губы и посмотрел снизу вверх. Как же ему хотелось всего и сразу, а умение... умение, говорят, приходит с опытом.

— Можно всё. Всё, что ты захочешь, — отозвался Тони, обжёгся о пылающий взгляд и исправился: — Всё, что мы захотим.

Стив снял правую туфлю и повёл языком от пальцев по внешней стороне ступни вверх, к колену. Замер ненадолго, спустился обратно, попеременно целуя и прикусывая кожу, и вернул лодочку на место. Тони тихо застонал, откидывая голову назад, потянулся к члену. Стив не пустил, прижал чужую ладонь к меху и прошептал:

— Говори, если…

А потом осторожно облизал пылающую головку.

Было непривычно, солоно, шёлково, нежно и почти невыносимо приятно, особенно от того, как Тони захлебнулся собственным стоном и весь подался Стиву навстречу.

— С ума меня... — выдохнул он, цепляясь за шкуру. Густая шерсть торчала между стиснутых пальцев, как инеистая трава. — Стив...

Дело оказалось вполне по силам: Стив почти не давился, забирая в рот всё, что мог и почти утыкаясь носом в тёмные подстриженные волосы. Если бы ещё собственное возбуждение так не мучило! Стив еле держался, не позволяя себе даже на мгновение облегчить напряжение и потрогать там, где так ныло и наливалось.

— Стив! — выкрикнул Тони. — Остановись, слышишь? Я сейчас!..

Стив с неудовольствием выпустил член Тони изо рта. Ему, оказывается, очень хотелось почувствовать, как Тони задрожит, сожмётся, запульсирует у него на языке, попробовать его сперму на вкус, слизать её со смуглой кожи, с темных завитков в паху…

— Господи, я сейчас кончу от одного твоего взгляда. — Тони хохотнул и широко развел колени. — Но я-то хочу кончить у тебя на члене! Стив, а ты хочешь? Закинуть мои ноги себе на плечи, вставить поглубже, чтобы я ни говорить, ни кричать не мог.

— А вот сейчас кончу я, — пригрозил Стив, задыхаясь. — Нам нужно что-нибудь…

— Я видел «что-нибудь» вон на том столике у кровати, — улыбнулся Тони. — Кажется, это какой-то аналог номера для новобрачных.

— Я тебя обожаю, — хрипло сказал Стив, добрался до столика, вслепую нащупал что искал. Оторвать взгляд от Тони, раскинувшегося перед ним во всей красе, было просто невозможно. — Нет, правда. Ты невыносимый, прекрасный, ошеломительный...

Тони смотрел на него и, кажется, плыл всё сильнее с каждым словом.

— Возвращайся, — хрипло попросил он. — Пока я совсем не свихнулся.

Обнимать его было жарко и упруго, мужской солоноватый запах заполнял ноздри, разгорячённые руки и ноги обвивали Стива крепче и надёжней самых соблазнительных цепей, а каждый новый поцелуй забрасывал в небо всё выше, пока сердце не зашлось в особенно опасном кульбите.

Тони вывернулся из-под него, опустил пальцы в плошку с маслом, принесённую Стивом, и принялся себя растягивать.

— Стив, я имею все шансы поседеть и состариться, пока ты соизволишь приступить к делу, — заявил он, а потом схватил Стива за запястье и потянул к себе. Стив провёл по скользкому, горячему, почувствовал голодную нетерпеливую дрожь и понял, что медлить больше нельзя.

Он осторожно отвёл руку Тони в сторону и заменил его пальцы своими. Тони немедленно ахнул, и Стив бы ахнул тоже — до того тесно, шёлково и обжигающе было у Тони внутри.

Он весь словно переливался текучим жаром, обхватывал пальцы Стива всё плотнее и одновременно расслаблялся, и стоило представить, как это будет ощущаться не пальцами... Стив постарался об этом не думать — он и так был на взводе.

— Ты такой... — бормотал он, понимая, что стремительно теряет способность связно изъясняться, не говоря уж о комплиментах. — Такой весь... ох, Тони...

Две стройные ноги легли ему на плечи, и туфли, блестя каблуками, закачались у самого лица.

Стив зажмурился от избытка ощущений, но тут же снова открыл глаза и зашипел, почувствовав, как Тони притирается задницей, пытаясь направить его в себя. Стив вздрогнул, двинулся вперёд — и словно окунулся в огненное красное марево. Каждое нервное окончание в его теле вспыхнуло, заискрило, будто не только член, а он весь оказался в Тони и одновременно вокруг него, обнимая, защищая, делаясь единым целым. Приходилось действовать наощупь, наугад, и Стив ненавидел это, но вдвоём с Тони можно было и наугад, и вслепую: Тони вёл его за собой, направлял, подхватывал — и отступал снова, разрешая Стиву задавать ритм, темп, шептать на каждом выдохе: «Мой… мой…».

Сам он тоже оказался собственником: когда Стив, боясь сорваться слишком быстро, попытался притормозить, стиснул его, скрестив ноги за поясницей Стива, и хищно оскалился:

— Давай же!

Сопротивляться этому было невозможно, немыслимо. Стив терпел сколько мог, тянул обжигающее удовольствие, пытался думать о чём-нибудь постороннем — тщетно. Мысли выметало прочь, самоконтроль шёл к чертям, и оставался только Тони: Тони с закушенными яркими губами, Тони с крепкой шеей и напряжёнными мышцами под влажной солёной кожей, Тони, требовавший не меньше, чем дававший, и этого Тони Стив хотел до того, что ничего уже не соображал.

Бёдра двигались сами по себе, солёный пот заливал глаза, где-то внутри разбухала, набирая силу, шаровая молния — а потом она вспыхнула, выстрелила искрами и взорвалась удовольствием, удивлением, счастьем, острой влюблённостью. Стив замер, глядя Тони в глаза и видя в них отражение той же самой молнии, того же огня, что перестал жечь и начал согревать изнутри.

— Чёрт знает что, — хрипло пробормотал Тони. — Никогда в жизни у меня такого…

— Теперь будет, — выдохнул Стив и потянулся к нему за поцелуем, сделавшим послевкусие ещё слаще. — Только так и будет, если... если позволишь.

Тони облизнулся, прикусил Стива за нижнюю губу и едва открыл рот, чтобы…

БАМ!

Стив в одно мгновение взлетел с пола, подхватив щит. Тони был без брони, а значит, был в опасности, и…

— ДРУЗЬЯ! СКОЛЬ СЧАСТЛИВ Я ВИДЕТЬ ВАС В ЧЕРТОГАХ АСГАРДА! ВОЛЕЮ СЧАСТЛИВОГО СЛУЧАЯ ВЫ ПРИБЫЛИ КАК РАЗ К НАЧАЛУ ПИРА, НА КОТОРОМ Я БУДУ ПРОЩАТЬСЯ С ХОЛОСТОЙ ЖИЗНЬЮ!

— Тор! — Стив облегчённо выдохнул, опуская щит, но тут же вспомнил, что на нём ничего, кроме этого щита, нет, так что поднял его обратно.

— Ты его ещё повесь. — Тони, мгновенно опомнившись, по-мефистофельски поиграл бровями. — Для тренировки.

Тор только сейчас увидел, что именно застал в своих — или чьи там покои они заняли? Может, и Локи. Впрочем, вряд ли, маловато было сушеных мышей и тёртых жаб, — и его брови взлетели еще выше.

— ЧТО ВИЖУ Я! — загремел он почти торжествующе. — НЕУЖТО И ВЫ, МОГУЧИЕ ВОИНЫ, СВЯЗАЛИ ДРУГ ДРУГУ СЕРДЦА НЕЖНЕЙШЕЙ ИЗ УЗ?

— Мы только в начале пути, — быстро заявил Тони. — Но от всей души желаем тебе счастья в семейной и личной жизни.

— ПРИСОЕДИНЯЙТЕСЬ ЖЕ К ВЕСЕЛЬЮ, ДРУЗЬЯ! МЫ НЕПРЕМЕННО ПОДНИМЕМ ЧАШИ ЗА ТО, ЧТОБЫ ВАШ ПУТЬ НЕ ОКАЗАЛСЯ ТРУДНЫМ И КАМЕНИСТЫМ!

— Нам бы ополоснуться, — сказал Стив, алея ушами.

— ЗА ТОЙ ДВЕРЬЮ ВЫ НАЙДЁТЕ ВСЁ НЕОБХОДИМОЕ! ПРИКАЗАТЬ ПРИНЕСТИ ВАМ ЧИСТУЮ ОДЕЖДУ?

Тор пригляделся к Тони и спросил уже нормальным голосом:

— А что за странная обувь у тебя, Тони?

Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся, несколько нервно, но искренне. Тони поглядел на него и ухмыльнулся тоже.

— Это такая специальная мидгардская обувь для первых свиданий, Тор. Для пира тоже подойдёт.

— ПРЕКРАСНО! — снова громыхнул Тор. — Я БУДУ ЖДАТЬ ВАС СНАРУЖИ. НЕ ЗАТЯГИВАЙТЕ, ДРУЗЬЯ МОИ, НЕ ТО НАМ НЕ ДОСТАНЕТСЯ МЁДА И КАБАНА!

Тор взмахнул плащом и вышел из комнаты. Стив подал Тони руку, помогая подняться.

— Так и пойдёшь в этих туфлях? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— Так и пойду. По крайней мере, у меня будет гарантия, что мы не застрянем тут на несколько дней.

Стив посмотрел на то, как Тони, покачивая бёдрами, отправился умываться — и мысленно согласился: долго он точно не продержится.

— Тони, — позвал он. — А для второго свидания у тебя есть специальная обувь?

Тони обернулся через плечо, одарил его многообещающим весёлым взглядом.

— А ты проверь, — сказал он. — Проверишь ведь, правда?


End file.
